This invention relates to an image processing process which can realize a measurement of three dimensional configuration of an object, as well as an image processing process including an object's surface-defect detecting arrangement for highly precisely detecting at a high speed a microfine undulatory defect and any defect appearing as a varying density information on laminating substrate and the like.